Can I Depend on You? part 1 (maybe)
by Sysliana
Summary: Pacey gets into a problem with another guy and wonders if he can depend on Joey.


Can I Depend on You?   
  
As Joey rounded the corner of the street fast running away from Pacey who was directly on her heels. When she reached the end of the street she knew she had to slow down to round the next corner and make it onto the dock. Her hand shot out to grip the pole as she rounded it, her sneaker clad feet making a different sound now different from the pavement and now on the wooded docks.  
  
Joey's heart raced as she heard Pacey's own feet directly behind her, the light sparkling off her delighted brown eyes and shoulder length cut hair. Even though she felt as light as a butterfly she couldn't help the tingles that ran through her whole entire body and the terrified feeling that she didn't want to turn around.   
  
Suddenly the pair of male arms strong and firm grabbed her from behind and halted her running steps. She'd felt Pacey's cloth covered arms on her bare ones. Her foot slipped on the deck as she was caught off guard by Pacey finally catching up, but he held her firm in his arms and against his body.  
  
"Now what was it you said, Potter? If I could catch you I could throw you into the water?"  
  
"Pacey!" Joey screeched as she held her own arms over Pacey's. She was fully dressed in a light blue tank top and a pair of tight jeans that showed off her lithe figure. The bottom of his bare arms feeling the warm tanned skin of Joey's stomach. Joey's brown eyes drifted down to the blue waters with the bright sun casting its shimmering gaze over it. Warm as the water may be Joey was definitely not ready to be tossed off the dock.   
  
As Joey remained silent looking at the water Pacey anxiously waited for a reply from her. He took a step forward nearer to the edge of the dock.  
  
"Well Miss Potter?" Pacey said completely calm, the big grin plastered across his lips.  
  
Joey dug her fingernails sharply into Pacey's tanned arm as her foot got closer to the edge. "Pacey, I mean it. That's not what I said and you know it." Her words were sharp but as she lifted her head to look at him he could immediately see the glee in the depths of those brown eyes. Strands of her hair brushed her face ticking it and Pacey blue a Winterfresh smelling breath into her face to get the strands away. But when the smile of thanks hit Joey's lips it was immediately followed by a screech so loud it turned the head of a guy who was working on his boat two docks down. Joey's scream was followed by a splash as her foot slipped from the edge of the dock.  
  
Joey however didn't let Pacey get away with what he had wanted. When she felt she was going overboard she instinctively grabbed the sleeve to Pacey's shirt and held on with all she could. Her splash of course was followed by the much heavier, much more surprised at Joey's strength splash by Pacey Witter.  
  
Joey was the first to surface, her blue tank top matted to her body as well as her jeans. Her dark brown hair sticking to her face.   
  
Joey looked around her and saw the bubbles in the water followed by Pacey's short bleach blond haired head emerge from the sparkling blue waters.  
  
"You ass, Pacey Witter!" Joey said but she couldn't hide the playful tone in her voice or the sparkle in her brown eyes that Pacey immediately noticed once he looked at her.  
  
One smooth eyebrow arched upwards and Joey couldn't help but laugh. How could she stay mad at him? She loved him.  
  
"Oh? I'm an ass now? Moving up in the world." Pacey replied before adding. "Hey! If I'm such an ass, Jo, then enlighten me as to why you're laughing when you're supposed to be upset at me?" Pacey's sarcastic humor was never left out of situations like this. Even though the grin on Pacey's face never lifted and his deep blue eyes that matched the creek all around him answered his love.  
  
"Shut up." She said through her laughter and lifted a hand to splash him and shove him playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"I couldn't help myself, Jo."  
  
"I bet."  
  
Pacey moved forward, the rings in the water sending ripples around his body as he swam closer to her. His lips pressed a light kiss to her cheek.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?" Another female voice made Joey and Pacey raise their heads in unison to the new yet familiar female voice.  
  
"Oh, Pacey just decided he needed to go for a dive in the lake. And he wanted to take me with him." Joey began to swim to the edge of the water near the dock again. Jen bent down and held out a hand for her friend.  
  
"She's got it all wrong." Pacey replied. "She said if I caught up to her before she beat me here I could toss her into the lake."  
  
Joey looked back and glared at Pacey. She reached up a hand and gripped it into Jen's and with her feet pushed upon the wooded railing. When Joey gripped the edge she pushed up, her biceps raging with the weight of her body. Her knee hit the deck and she was finally up on it. She sat there with her legs dangling off, Pacey was swimming toward them.  
  
Jen moved on the side of Joey and sat down on the deck beside her, Joey dripping wet. "Well, I'm not getting into it. Obviously neither of you were to upset because you Pacey, "Jen said looked at Pacey as he began to climb up the deck, "kissed Joey's cheek when I saw you. "She finished with him and looked over to Joey, her face bright and smiling. "And you Joey," Jen began again, "didn't seem to mind one bit."  
  
Jen looked at the both of them and saw the smile on Joey's face as she gazed at her.  
  
"Well.. It is hot out." Joey replied.  
  
"Mmm hmm." Jen laughed softly. Her two friends were so happy together. Even though Dawson still wasn't happy with the idea of them together. It'd been almost a year and Jen still noticed the look Dawson gave the couple when he'd seem them in the halls at school. Of course they all hung out still. It just.. hadn't been the same since Joey and Pacey came back from their boat trip over the summer.  
  
Their lives were all changing. Pacey and Joey were a couple now. They were in love with each other. Had any of them ever predicted it. Joey and Dawson were soul mates, so why now was Joey looked at Pacey with such love within the depths of those brown eyes. Jen couldn't help but smile  
  
Dawson was seeing a junior girl that he'd met. Carlie was all right. She was shy and she didn't talk much, but she was now becoming more part of the group. Her and Dawson had a lot in common and she was pretty. A pretty red head. Lithe like Joey, shoulder length red hair and freckles. She had pretty green eyes and would never pass up the chance to be with Dawson in this room watching movies. Just like Joey always used too. Jen wasn't sure if Dawson kept Carlie around to keep himself occupied and his mind away from Joey and Pacey or if he actually cared about her. But she didn't really care. They were together and Dawson seemed happy enough.  
  
And Andie. Even though she had embarrassed herself in front of that guy who'd pretended to be French but really understood everything she'd said they were friends. Months later she'd found comfort in him. Now like they were a serious couple or had made it official that they were more like friends with benefits in Jen's eyes.  
  
And herself. Had she found anything worth thinking about in the past few months? She'd lost Henry for stupid reasons. Actually reasons she still didn't know. She didn't really understand what had happened. She had driven to him to confess her undying love for him and he repaid her by having Jack break up with her for him?  
  
Joey snuggled her wet body against Pacey's and into his arms while her eyes stayed on Jen. The blonde looked far away and her eyes seemed distant. "Jen?" Joey asked.  
  
Joey's voice broke Jen out of her thoughts of the group. The end was drawing near and they had come along way. "Yeah?"  
  
"Watcha thinken' about?" Joey tilted her head to the side and continued to eye Jen with an innocent expression.   
  
"Oh. Just the group. We've all come along way."  
  
"Yeah. We have." Joey agreed. She glanced at Pacey and smiled. Pacey leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Joey's cheek.  
  
"I don't know," Jen began. "You think were all gonna still know each other after we graduate?"  
  
"'Course we will!" Joey exclaimed. "Why would you think otherwise?"  
  
"I miss Henry." Jen couldn't help keeping the statement in any longer. Henry had been the only person Jen had really cared about besides Dawson. Her whole past was one big mess. She'd mess around with different or multiple guys get what she wanted, and that was that. Nothing more.  
  
Then she'd let Dawson get into her heart. She actually cared about him. But he couldn't keep his feelings for Joey in the dark. He still couldn't. And she'd lost him to Joey. Now Joey was with Pacey and Jen was single. Why hadn't that surprised her?  
  
"He's stupid." Joey said innocently. "Besides, you have us.. and Andie and Jack."  
  
At the mention of Jack's name Jen gasped. She looked down at the silver wristwatch and then at Joey who looked utterly confused. "Oh No! I was supposed to meet Jack at my house." Jen exclaimed as she scrambled to her feet.  
  
"Uh oh." Was all Joey could mutter before Jen flashed them a half worried-half sincere smile.  
  
"Sorry guys." She started. "I'll come back later." And at that Jen took off down the dock. Pacey and Joey exchanged confused glances before Pacey stood with Joey in his arms.  
  
"Onward to True Love." Pacey announced as she continued down the dock carrying Joey within the grasp of his arms.  
  
They had all come along way. Pacey the most. However Pacey couldn't figure out if it had been for the best or the worst. Joey had been tutoring him and helping him out with school since Mr. Leery had told him he wasn't going to pass with the rest of his friends. When he'd broken down to Joey. Now he was able to actually answer questions in class when the teachers called his name, get A's on his papers and tests and was passing all his classes.  
  
The only problem as Rick Tassle. Now that Pacey wasn't "stupid" anymore Rick wanted to beat the shit out of him. And Pacey still couldn't understand why but Rick had threatened to ruin his life and with the reputation Rick had Pacey didn't doubt it. He wasn't scared but he didn't want to look bad in front of Joey. It was the last thing he wanted. He knew he could confide in her but he still hadn't told her about Rick. Whatever his problem was Pacey would fix it himself.  
  
And on this Friday night as he walked the drying Joey into the lower part of True Love these thoughts of revenge played into Pacey's mind. His hands slid up Joey's arms taking off her tank top and quickly wrapping a warm blanket around her. He let her take off her soaked jeans and handed her a pair of his boxers before he himself changed into something dry and laid her gently on the make shift bed holding her in his arms softly. She smiled at him and without any words spoken it was as though they could reach others mind. He loved her and she loved him. Joey's eyes glittered with her happiness but something within the depths of Pacey's blue eyes told her something just wasn't right.  
  
To be continued maybe….  



End file.
